Tuhan dan Uang
by rischa7x
Summary: Perdebatan ringan antara Kakuzu dan Hidan. Warning: AU


**Tuhan dan Uang**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Slruup~

Aku menikmati kopi hitam soreku sambil duduk santai diteras dan menikmati taman kecil halaman belakang. Alunan lagu _progressive metal_ mengalun indah di _earphone_ -ku. Lagu _progressive metal_ memang pantas dinikmati saat bersantai, ada part-part yang membuat _boring_ , ada part-part _calm_ dan ada juga part-part yang membuat _ear-gasm_ hingga ingin _headbang_ sambil teriak-teriak 'Eeee-AA!'

"Meong~ Meong~"

Aku melepas _earphone_ -ku seraya mengalihkan pandanganku pada kucing persia abu berbulu lebat yang tengah memutari kakiku yang terbungkus perban, tanda minta makan. Sekelebat dibelakangnya, kulihat ada tikus sebesar anak kucing berlari begitu saja seperti tak punya dosa dan si persia pun mengacuhkannya begitu saja. "Tak ada gunanya aku memberi makan. Dia sendiri tidak mau makan makanan alaminya. Benar-benar tak berguna! Dasar anjing!"

"Hoy! Pengumpat!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara. Terlihat pemuda berambut abu kucel dengan gaya klimis berdiri di depan pintu. Aku menatapnya kesal. "Orang yang nyelonong masuk kerumah orang adalah orang yang anjing sekali. Kau tahu itu kan Hidan?"

"Berisik! Semua kau katai anjing! Anjing pun pasti tak terima kau banding-bandingkan dengan manusia atau kucing! Dari tadi aku pencet bel dan teriak-teriak gak ada yang nyahut, makanya aku langsung masuk saja." Hidan celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar sambil menghampiri dan duduk disampingku. "Kemana orang tuamu?"

"Keluar kota."

"Oh..." Hidan mengambil gitar akustik yang tersandar di tembok.

Gnjreng~ Gnjreng~

"Ehem.. Ehemm.."

Hidan mencocokan suaranya dengan gitar kemudian memainkan gitar tersebut sambil bernyanyi.

 _Hilang sudah logika._

 _Terbakar oleh dusta._

 _Mereka hina dan nista._

 _Terjerat oleh dunia._

 _Mati logika, putuslah asa, sembah dunia._

 _Kotor media, racuni jiwa, halalkan dosa._

 _Tuhan telah mati._

 _Tuhan telah mati. Mati._

 _Tuhan telah mati._

 _Tuhan telah mati. Matiiii._

 _Hilang sudah logika._

 _Terbakar oleh dusta._

 _Mereka hina dan nista._

 _Terjerat oleh dunia._

 _Persetan semua ajaran maya._

 _Jadikan nyata hancurkan dosa._

 _Hiduplah dengan rakusnya dunia._

 _Habiskan semua sampah logika_

 _Tuhan telah mati._

 _Tuhan telah mati. Mati._

 _Tuhan telah ma-_

"Berisik! Suaramu jelek! _Scream_ -mu gak sampai!" Aku menatap Hidan bosan sambil menggesek-gesek sebelah telingaku. Hidan menghentikan nyanyiannya seraya menatapku kesal. Aku tersenyum mengejek. "Heh! Apa sekarang kau berfikir bahwa _Jashin_ telah mati dan berniat jadi ateis? Yeah ... tuhan memang sampah logika."

"Lagu ini mengkritik sosial, bukan menjelek-jelekkan tuhan!"

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku—heran mendengar sangkalan Hidan. "Haaah?"

"Lagu ini menceritakan realita yang menggambarkan kondisi masyarakat saat ini. Orang-orang menemukan tuhan baru untuk disembah seperti berhala kehormatan yang biasa disebut _mode_ dan _tren_. Khotbah-khotbah manis bersabda tentang suatu produk dengan mengajak masyarakat beribadah ke mall dan pasar. Pola pikir masyarakat yang telah terperdaya khotbah manis tersebut dijejali oleh jutaan eksemplar kitab suci baru yang bernama brosur dan majalah." jelas Hidan panjang lebar.

"Sudah selesai khotbahnya?" tanyaku acuh.

Hidan menatapku sinis. "Informasi bagai tuhan, bangun tidur langsung buka _handphone_ bukannya cuci muka. Seperti kamu!"

"Aku merasa tak ada yang salah kalau bangun tidur langsung membuka _handphone_ agar tahu informasi terbaru yang terjadi didunia ini." ucapku datar.

Hidan mulai kesal. "Cih? Kenapa yang kau kejar hanya _duniawi_?"

"Apa salahnya jika berusaha mengejar kebahagiaan yang sesuai dengan keinginanku? Karena itu memang tujuan hidupku, memangnya apa tujuan hidupmu Hidan?"

"Tentu saja bahagia didunia dan akhirat!" jawab Hidan mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bahagia di akhirat? Apa maksudnya?"

"Tentu saja masuk surga bodoh!"

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menghempaskannya perlahan. "Memangnya disurga mau ngapain? Harta? Uang? Wanita? Bukankah kalau kita berusaha, kita bisa mendapatkannya disini."

"Bicara ngawur apa kau, Kakuzu?!" Hidan semakin kesal dan siap mengamuk.

"Atau ... kau ingin menonton orang-orang yang disiksa di neraka sambil minum teh?"

"Berisik! Mana kutahu! Aku kan belum mati!"

Aku menyeringai. "Jangan rasis Hidan! Hargai orang yang beragama maupun tidak. Jangan merasa agamamu yang paling benar! Bagaimana pas nanti kau mati, ternyata bukan agamamu yang benar? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Hayooo~"

"..."

"Aku juga bisa nyanyi buat sindir kamu!" Aku merebut gitar dari tangan Hidan seraya memetik gitar.

 _Sejarah yang tertuliskan_

 _Darah dan dendam meninggalkan kebencian._

 _Kematian di halalkan._

 _Fatwa haram lupakan kemanusiaan._

 _Tuhan kalian profane._

 _Surga kalian profane._

 _Mimpi kalian profane._

 _Jihad kalian tak berkesan._

 _Aksi banci mencari perhatian._

 _Paksa apa yang kalian suka._

 _Tebas pancung kebebasan._

 _Nyawa yang kalian ledakan._

 _Garda martir surga ilusi._

 _Mengusung keranda mengubur harapan._

 _Harapan yang nista pada dunia._

 _Dunia tanpa rasa._

 _Tuhan kalian profane._

 _Surga kalian profane._

 _Mimpi kalian profane._

 _Hidup yang kau gadaikan percuma._

 _Mati yang kau lacurkan percuma._

 _Hidup yang kau gadaikan percuma._

 _Mati ya_ _ng kau lacurkan percuma._

 _Apa yang kalian suka._

 _Tebas pancung kebebasan._

 _Garda martir surga ilusi._

 _Kematian dihalalkan._

 _Fatwa haram lupakan kemanusiaan._

Aku menyelesaikan lagu yang kunyanyikan kemudian menoleh pada Hidan. Ternyata dia tak mendengarkan. Dia memakai _earphone_ —mendengar lagu dari _handphone_ ku. Aku mencopot _earphone_ di telinganya dengan paksa.

"Hey!" protes Hidan kesal.

"Jangan pake barang orang seenaknya!"

Hidan tersenyum kecil, menatapku mengejek. "Kau kesal karena tak ditanggapi hm?"

"Cih!"

"Aku mendengarkan kok! Lihat aku kan gak tahu pola HP-mu!"

Aku _facepalm_. Memang sialan banget orang ini. Membuatku ingin menonjok wajahnya. "Tch!"

Hidan menatapku lekat seraya menarik napas panjang. "Intinya aku tak merasa tersindir. Agamaku adalah agama yang diketahui sedikit orang. Lagumu pantasnya untuk agama besar dan orang-orang yang menggunakan agama tersebut untuk tujuan dan maksud tertentu demi keuntungan diri sendiri dan golongannya."

Aku menatap Hidan tak percaya. "Yakin nih?"

"Yakin dong! Sudahlah jangan bahas itu terus!" Hidan mendengus kesal seraya melirik kakiku. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh dari motor?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Jarang sekali melihat Hidan mengalah dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Saat itu uang receh jatuh dari saku _sweater_ ku. Aku langsung menepikan motor dan memungut uangku yang terjatuh di tengah jalan tersebut. Nah saat mengambil uang itulah, aku tertabrak motor."

Hidan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Alisnya menukik tajam. "Hanya demi uang receh, kau rela tertabrak?"

"Nggak lah! Mana ada yang mau! Malah rugi karena biaya pengobatan lebih mahal!"

"Lah terus?"

"Aku tidak tau akan tertabrak! Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan menunggu motor tersebut lewat dulu!"

"Apakah uang adalah tuhan bagimu?" Hidan memegang pelipisnya frustasi.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Uang adalah kekuatan! Jauh lebih berguna daripada tuhan. Jangan membuatku tertawa! Ketika aku masih seorang gelandangan yang merangkak di jalanan, entah mengapa tuhan dan kasih sayang selalu terjual habis untukku. Apa yang bisa kuandalkan? Saat itu aku sadar ... Uang! Itulah uang! Uang dan kebebasan! Kalau hidupku terpenuhi dengan dua hal tersebut, dunia adalah tempat ideal."

"Maaf."

Ucapan maaf Hidan bagai angin lalu untukku. Dia tahu, aku hanya anak angkat dan dulu aku tinggal di panti asuhan yang mau memungutku dari jalanan. "Pesan moralnya adalah ketika kau berada di tepi kehidupan. Hanya kehidupan itulah yang penting."

"Meong~ Meong~ Meong~"

Sret Sret Srett

Kucingku telah habis kesabarannya. Dia mulai mencakari perbanku. "Cih! Hidan bawakan makanan kucing!"

"Tch! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku!" umpat Hidan tapi tetap melakukan apa yang ku pinta.

 **End**

 **A/N:**

Sebenarnya cerita ini selingan dari cerita romance _naruto x oc_ yang dulu pernah saya publish dan sudah saya hapus karena bingung mau lanjutin ceritanya yang terlalu 'jauh' dan kebanyakan tokoh. Daripada sayang, makanya cerita tersebut saya potong-potong menjadi beberapa cerpen. Maka dari itu, pasti ada yang merasa udah pernah baca cerita ini.

 **Disclaimer Lagu:**

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Hidan dan Kakuzu adalah lagu-lagu dari band Black Metal paling fenomenal asal Bandung yakni ' **Forgotten** ' :D

Lagu yang di nyanyikan Hidan berjudul ' **Tuhan Telah Mati** ' sedangkan lagu yang dinyanyikan Kakuzu berjudul ' **Tuhan Profane** '.

 **Glosarium:**

Headbang: mengangguk-anggukan kepala sambil mendengarkan atau menikmati musik

Profan/profane: 1) tidak bersangkutan dengan agama atau tujuan keagamaan. 2) kotor,tercemar (KBBI)


End file.
